You got me hypnotized
by LadyDemolition
Summary: RPF! Nothing really. Just 6.600 words of pure smut and fluff.


Darren and Chris nearly fell to the ground when they entered Chris's apartment.

Laughing and giggling, shushing each other so the neighbors wouldn't be bothered.

Both men had a bit too much to drink that night and Darren insisted on going home with Chris because he said he was too psyched to go back to his hotel and be alone in his drunken haze.

He also said he wasn't tired at all because of all the vodka-redbull he drank and needed to be entertained.

Chris was more than ok with being his 'entertainer' for that night since he felt the same way.

The younger man nodded franticly when Darren asked him if he could come with him, he told him he was happy to spend some quality time with his best friend again after they couldn't see each other for several weeks and earned a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't unusual for Darren to kiss his cheek so he didn't really think of it as weird.  
>It was just something he did since he could remember, a habit and nearly a tradition because the older man did it every time he had something to drink.<p>

Darren slumped on the couch, spreading out, letting his leg and arm dangle from the furniture and closed his eyes, his head spinning.

Chris meanwhile was rushing into the kitchen, getting two beers and two slices of the pizza he had left over.

He grinned at Darren, putting down the bottles and the plates with a loud rattling sound.

Darren jumped and Chris laughed.

"Jerk!", Darren exclaimed, reaching out to hit Chris, making him laugh even more when he failed.

"I'd like to sit too by the way Darren.", Chris said but Darren didn't move, he was just lying there, stubbornly insisting on not moving.

"But it's so comfy.", he mumbled.

"Oh my bad then.", with that Chris sat down on the other man's legs, not caring about Darren's "Ow!".

He crossed his legs, reached for his beer, taking a sip, unintentionally licking his lips.

They were shiny with spit and beer now and Darren couldn't help but stare at them.

He tried to look away but he couldn't, he was mesmerized by their fullness and the dim light in Chris's apartment just made them look so delicious.

Darren's mouth was hanging open without him noticing and he blinked drunkenly at the other man.

Chris ignored it when Darren's legs shifted and he sat up on his elbows.

The bottle was on his lips again, cold and wet and the older man was licking his lips, watching when Chris's lips closed around the opening.

"Y-you know your lips...", Darren whispered dumbly.

"I know of them."

Fuck.

Chris was looking right into his eyes.

"They...they look so soft and full..."

"Do they?", Chris asked, suppressing a laugh at the awkwardness of their conversation.

He grinned at Darren.

"Yeah...the way they stretch when you smile...fuck Chris they're perfect."

"W-well thank you I guess...but personally I think they look weird."

"No! No Chris don't say that...seriously...they are stunning...I might be hypnotized.", he muttered, never looking away.

A soft shiver went down his spine when Chris's pink tongue darted out, wetting his lips again.

Darren sat up straight, his face only inches away from the other man's.

"Darren wha-"

Chris felt Darren's callused thumb on his lower lip, caressing the soft skin, feeling hot against his.

"Perfect.", he whispered under his breath.

Chris laughed.

"You're so weird!", he took Darren's hand in his, pulling it away from his face.

"What are you thinking Darren? Why are you so obsessed with my lips all of the sudden? Also...you should've sobered up a bit by now or does vodka have a strange effect on you?"

The younger man was still grinning at his best friend's strange behaviour.

"First of all. It's not all of the sudden! Secondly, yes I'm still a bit drunk but I know what I'm doing, don't worry! And...I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now...I just want to feel those soft hot lips on mine Chris. Would...would it be ok if I...kissed you?"

"I-I don't know...would it? I mean...we could. Just...I don't know you're my best friend Darren."

"And you are mine...let's just see it as us practicing for our next Klaine scene?"

"That's a great idea actually. Ryan said we need to have a lot of chemistry next season."

_"As if we hadn't.", _Darren thought to himself, closing his eyes softly to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he definitely wasn't because Chris was facing him now, sitting on his thighs.

He could feel his breath ghosting over his face and he knew it was real.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Darren opened his eyes again and gasped when Chris's blue-green orbs were meeting his hazel ones.

Their noses were brushing against each other and their lips were touching slightly.

The older man felt like he was on fire.  
>If it was that intense then, how was he supposed to handle a real kiss?<br>His heart was beating harshly in his chest, pounding against it.

"Whenever you're ready.", Chris whispered, smiling against his lips and he shuddered at the husky sound of the other's voice.

"You can if you like...you have my permission Darren.", he kept on rambling, obvious that he wanted it just as much.

Darren was done with composure.

He crashed his lips into Chris's, earning a surprised gasp from the other man.

His tongue was finding its way inside Chris's hot mouth, tracing the contours of his lips, pushing inside again.

"Mh...", Chris hummed softly at Darren's invasion, moving his tongue against the other man's.  
>Sliding against it slickly, tasting and exploring.<p>

The kiss quickly turned into something more gentle but not any less passionate.

Darren was nibbling on Chris's lower lip, dragging it with his teeth, gently biting down.

"Eager aren't we?", Chris whispered breathlessly, giggling softly, his voice hoarse and deep with lust and his eyes were gleaming darkly.

"What if?...I can tell you like it. I know you Chris. The way you blush, the way the colour of your eyes changes...the tone of your voice...the way you kiss me back. Gosh you're so good at this.", with that he put his lips on the other man's again.

Lips moving softly against each other.

Darren broke away, his forehead resting against Chris.

Both men were breathing heavily, chest's heaving and hearts pounding.

Suddenly Chris let out a breathy laugh.

"What are we doing?", he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"I have no idea.", Darren laughed, fixing eyes with the younger man again.

"B-but you don't wanna stop do you?...and this isn't making things weird I mean...we are practicing. It's just work really.", he grinned at his own excuse.

Chris couldn't help but break out into laughter, holding his stomach and nearly falling off of Darren.

"Oh gosh Darren! Are you kidding? We're sitting here, slightly drunk if I may. Making out, with me sitting on your hips. I can also feel something stabbing my thigh and I'm positive you don't have a gun in your pocket...and neither do I...and no. I promise you this doesn't make things weird. I care about you and I know you care about me too so it should be fine shouldn't it? And if we're being really honest...it's been only a matter of time."

"You're right. There has always been that tension...I mean...it was always so obvious yet so unreal."

"Exactly. But this feels quite real doesn't it?", Chris pushed his lips on Darren's again, grinding down with his hips, making Darren break away and groan into the kiss.

"Holy shit Chris! Are you sure this isn't too much?", he asked when his hips started to move too and Chris was rolling his back in the most delicious way, causing friction that was more than necessary.

"Only if you think it is.", he panted, capturing Darren's lips again for a heated kiss.

"Gosh no. I want this Chris. I want this so bad.", he whispered into the crook of the other man's neck.

"You smell so fucking good. Oh god I _need_ you right now.", he desperately pushed his hips up, thrusting hard against Chris, making him moan when their clothed erections rubbed against each other.

Darren's hands were grasping Chris's lower back the whole time, stroking up and down his back.

He went further, grasping Chris's firm cheeks, pressing him down onto him even harder.

"M-more. Faster Darren, come on!", the younger man pleaded, mouthing Darren's neck, so desperate for friction, pressing open mouthed hot kisses against the side of it, lips making their way to his adam's apple, bobbing and working.

Chris loved this.

He groaned, nibbling on it, pressing kisses in the dip right beneath it, making the other man writhe and pant.

"You like that?", Chris asked cheekily, kissing Darren's lips again, dragging his lower lip through his teeth.

"God yeah...I love this...all of this. You're perfect Chris. Your hips...oh fuck. I should've known when I saw you perform single ladies. You looked so sexy and the way you move...oh...a-and your mouth...g-gosh your mouth is amazing.", his hazel eyes were gleaming up to Chris.

He was smiling softly.

"Thank you.", he whispered.

"You're not too bad yourself.", Chris laughed, kissing Darren's cheek.

They stilled their movements for a while, their noses brushing against each other, just trying to control their breathing, kissing each other tenderly every now and then.

"Chris?"

"Huh?"

"We have to make some things clear before we go on with...whatever _this is_.", Darren locked eyes with him, his eyes still a bit tired from the alcohol and cloudy with lust.

"It's sex Darren just say it as what it is, normally you aren't that tongue-tied.", Chris laughed.

Darren grinned.

"Normally I'm not having sex with my best friend but alright...before we go on with having sex we have to make some things clear."

"Sure...go on."

"We're not telling anyone before we figured out what this is."  
>"I'm ok with that."<p>

"We tell each other when we're getting uncomfortable with something the other one does or if it's going too far."

"Speaking of going too far...", Chris interrupted him. "How far do we want to go in first place? I mean...we both know we aren't easy. We don't go and fuck around so...I personally think 'proper' sex is something very intimate and...I don't know about you but...I know that sounds stupid but I think it's quite a big deal."  
>"That's not stupid at all Chris.", Darren assured him. "I appreciate that and I think it's a good decision."<p>

"Fine but...what if we...go all the way tonight?", Chris asked.

"No regrets just love?", Darren asked, holding back his laughter.

"You are such a...oh gosh Darren just...shut up and yes. Yes, that's what I meant.", he grinned to himself, still shaking his head at his best friend.

"Sorry I couldn't help it but back to business. You would be ok with going...all the way?"

"Yes...I guess...I mean...we've known each other for a long time now and spent a lot of time together and I trust you. Also I'm kind of desperate to be honest and...I think it would be...nice."

"T-that would be..._perfect_.", Darren whispered, kissing Chris's lips softly, his tongue darting out and slowly dragging over his lower lip, parting them so it could slip inside the warmth again.

Chris let out a small humming sound, returning to kissing Darren eagerly.

"I'm glad we made things clear.", the younger man whispered.

"Me too..."

Hips were moving slowly again, rolling against each other.

"C-Chris I need...I want..."

"More?", he completed his sentence, smiling at him.

"Y-yes.", Darren swallowed hard and Chris attacked his adam's apple again when it bobbed violently.

"Gosh...I love your neck Darren.", he continued kissing it, it was slightly damp with sweat and the salty taste on his lips turned Chris on even more.

Darren was grasping Chris's ass, kneading the firm flesh, eliciting soft moans and groans from the other man.

Chris meanwhile was making his way down Darren's neck, kissing the hot skin that was already revealed by the V-neck the other man was wearing.

He was sucking on his collarbone when Darren took his head in his hands, bringing him up to his face again.

"Oh and Chris...", he whispered, kissing him hard, making Chris let out a surprised gasp. "No...marking.", he said between kisses.

Chris nodded slowly, grinning and licking his lips, moving down again.

He was kissing Darren's collarbone softly now, licking along it, his eyes gleaming up to him, dark blue and half-lidded.

Chris's hair was ruffled and Darren groaned when he looked down at him.

"Damn it Chris! When did you become so fucking sexy."  
>"I don't know, maybe when you started drinking tequila shots?"<p>

"N-No probably before that!", he assured him.  
>Chris was shoving Darren's shirt up, exposing his slightly hairy, toned stomach.<p>

He was staring for a while, running his hands over the newly exposed skin.

"Is everything alright? Fuck! You don't like hairy do you? Shit...I should've..."  
>"No! No! You shouldn't have...I like it...I was just admiring. Don't worry! Plus how are you supposed to know how I like my men?"<p>

"I-I don't know I just...I know I'm quite hairy and not everyone is into that so...I was a bit self-conscious."

"Don't be...your body's...wow Darren just...wow.", Chris leaned down to kiss his abs, ignoring the clearly showing bulge pulsing inside Darren's jeans.

One hand was resting on Darren's side, massaging the firm muscles tenderly, the other one was fondling with the buttons of Chris's shirt.

"Get up! Let me help you."  
>"Always the gentleman aren't you?"<p>

"Always.", Darren grinned, pulling Chris up by his shirt, quickly opening the buttons, revealing a white undershirt.

He didn't hesitate to pull it over the other man's head, exposing his lean upper body.

"Fuck Chris...you've been working out weren't you?"

"I try."

"You certainly did a good job there...", Darren whispered, placing his lips on the smooth porcelain skin of Chris's chest.

He let his callused thumbs run over the other man's little pink nipples, making them stand, teasing Chris.

"Shit Darren...", he was panting, his cock straining against rough fabric, needing so much more.

Darren was kissing his collarbone, moving across the blue-eyed's broad chest.

Chris's hands were buried in Darren's dark curls, pulling lightly.

Darren looked up, still kissing and nibbling on the other man's skin.

Chris eyes were closed, his head thrown back, exposing his long white neck, his mouth was slightly open, panting at Darren's movements.

"You're gorgeous.", Darren muttered, closing his lips around Chris's right nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

The younger man arched his back, pushing his hips down so hard that Darren couldn't help but hiss and groan loudly.

Chris was rutting against him, moaning, cursing under his breath.

"D-Darren...w-we have to...you have to stop!", he said, suddenly stilling his movements, his voice breaking.

"I-Is it too much? I'm sorry, I thought you liked that...I didn't mean to...", Darren said, looking confused.  
>"I do, I do! I love it but...listen...I'm going to come if you keep on doing this and I don't want to come yet so...we have to do something else.", he grinned at Darren.<p>

He sat up steadily, still rocking against Darren slowly, gripping his shirt.

"This has to go.", he whispered, pulling it over his head, watching Darren's abs and pecs work, groaning when he moved his head to bite down on Darren's hipbone softly.

He sucked on the sensitive skin there, his hands were roaming over Darren's chest, his thumbs teasing his nipples.

Darren was bucking up from the couch, panting heavily while Chris didn't stop licking and sucking on his hip, leaving a dark red mark.

"CHRIS! We said no marking!", he yelled, gleaming down at the other man.

"I thought you meant 'no marking on spots everybody can see'."  
>"No...I meant no marking at all."<br>"But you enjoyed it!", Chris responded, grinning cheekily.

"You're such an ass...come here.", he pulled Chris back up to him, kissing him softly.

"But that's fine.", he whispered and kissed his temple.

"Oh how nice of you.", the younger man muttered, moving down again.

He swallowed hard when he was on the same level as Darren's more than visible bulge.

Chris licked his lips, looking up again just to meet the older man's eyes.

They were dark green and watched him wantonly , flickering with lust.

"Come on Chris...", he groaned, pushing up his hips.

Chris placed his fingers on the waistband of his jeans, stroking the soft skin there.

"D-damn tease!", he spat, thrusting his hips up once more.

The blue-eyed man laughed, petting Darren's stomach.

"Don't worry...you'll have your fun...just let me have mine too. I'll make it worth your while."

Darren grinned, letting his hand run through Chris's silky brown hair.

"I just...I don't get to see you like this too often and maybe I'll never again so...I just need to take my time."

"Who said this was a one time thing?", Darren whispered.

"Darren...we haven't even done anything but kissing and dryhumping yet...what if I suck?"  
>"I think I'd like that...", he muttered, laughing hoarsely.<p>

"Oh gosh you didn't really just say that! Just shut up Darren!", he was laughing too, the alcohol in his bloodstream still working.

"But you know what? I think I can do this for you.", he whispered, fondling with Darren's belt.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want...", Darren said, suddenly feeling bad about pushing Chris.

"I want it dumbass! What do you think I was going to do down here? I wouldn't be doing this if I wouldn't want to."

He was opening the button now and the other man pushed up a little when he felt Chris's long fingers ghosting over his trapped erection.

"Shh...just relax.", the blue-eyed whispered, pressing a kiss over Darren's navel.

He dragged down the zipper, agonizingly slow and he felt Darren's thighs shiver.

Chris fixed eyes with Darren, pushing down his jeans, revealing his boxerbriefs, the outline of his cock perfectly visible and Chris couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp.

"Wow...Darren...I-I didn't know you were this...blessed."

Darren smiled softly, pulling Chris up so they were face to face again.

Their foreheads were resting against each other's, their noses brushing, eyes still locked.

"Know what?", Darren asked.

"What?", Chris asked back.

"I'm glad we are doing this tonight. I just...I'm not scared of the aftermath you know. Because I think it was meant to happen one day. I care about you so much and even if I don't know where this is taking us or what we are and even if this is making any sense because I'm still not sober...but anyways...I want you to know that this is not a drunken fuck. It's not some slip. You're my best friend so it can't be...just don't ever feel like I'm using you ok? Promise me."

"I promise you dummy! And even if you were...I'd be using you just as much right now."

They kissed once more before Chris made his way down again.

"Oh and Darren? I'm glad too.", he smiled cheekily while pulling Darren's jeans off completely for once, letting his fingers slide over his length.

"Tease..."

"That's me.", Chris smiled.

With that he finally pulled down Darren's underwear as well, his cock springing free, resting on his stomach, a little drop of precum glistening on the slit.

"Oh my...", Chris whispered, pressing a kiss on the head.

Darren shivered, his hands resting in Chris's soft hair, gripping tightly when he wrapped his lips firmly around his leaking erection.

"Holy shit Chris!", he moaned, trying his best to keep his hips pressed flat on the couch and held back his urge to pull the other man closer.

Meanwhile Chris was eagerly sucking on Darren's cock, letting his tongue run along the length, teasing the head by flickering his tongue against the sensitive tip, earning low moans and pants from the other man.

He let it slide out of his mouth, the tip still resting on his lower lip, precum oozing from the slit, making his lips glisten.

"Oh god...", Darren groaned when he looked down. "You look so fucking perfect Chris...and your mouth..."

"What about it?", Chris whispered, enjoying watching the hazel-eyed fall apart.

Darren was panting heavily when Chris sucked on the head lightly, stopping after a few seconds and the older man tried to buck his hips desperately, trying to get more of his cock into Chris's hot wet mouth but he was still holding Darren down, his thumbs digging into the soft skin on his hips, leaving red marks.

"Please stop teasing Chris...I need more...your mouth is so hot and perfect...and your tongue...just...you're so good at this!", he rambled, his thighs trembling a bit and Chris knew how much Darren wanted to come but he hadn't had his turn yet.

He looked up to Darren, seeing his pleading cloudy eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he decided to be a good best friend this time.

"Ok but only because you sound so hot when I'm sucking you."  
>"Yes, yes! Please Chris...I just...god I need it."<p>

With that Chris licked at the tip one more time, swallowing down the whole length, his throat working around Darren's cock as it pushed deeper.

Chris tried his best to stay focused.

His nose was touching Darren's pelvis, nuzzling into the dark trimmed pubic hair.

He relaxed his throat, looking up at Darren.

The other man looked completely stunning.

His skin shimmered in the dim light, his hair was curly, sticking to his forehead, his eyes halflidded and dark with lust and his mouth was hanging open lightly, soft pants escaping his lips.

Chris swallowed around him, making him moan.

He pulled off, letting Darren slip out of his mouth, his eyes tearing up a bit.

Darren's hands were still in Chris's hair, stroking softly.

"Kiss me...", he whispered and Chris moved up, sealing lips with the hazel-eyed, humming softly into his mouth.

Darren looked down to where Chris was sitting on his lap.

He had opened his jeans, touching himself through his underwear.

"You're gorgeous Chris."  
>"Stop it Darren...", he muttered, kissing his neck.<p>

"No, really!"

Chris smiled softly, kissing Darren's cheek.  
>He whispered a soft "Thank you." into his ear, nibbling on his neck.<p>

Darren caught his lips for a quick kiss before Chris was getting up.

"Hold on.", he said, kicking off his pants, standing fully naked in front of the other man and Darren couldn't help but stare shamelessly.

He soaked in Chris's image, memorizing every hair, every scar, the colour of his skin, the definition of his muscles.

He watched the way his long, pale neck would move and how his adam's apple would bob when he spoke or swallowed, how his collarbone was sticking out perfectly under his snow white skin.

The way Chris's muscles would work in his strong broad shoulders and his biceps would flex as he moved.

"Is this real life?", he muttered.

Chris nodded, freeing Darren from his pants, giving his erection a few rushed strokes.

"Crazy isn't it?", he whispered, kissing Darren's thigh.

"It is...completely insane. I mean just...wow.", Darren let out a small laugh, pulling Chris on top of him.

"Let me pay you back.", he said hotly against the blue eyed's swollen lips.

"Yes please...", Chris whispered back, groaning when Darren's hands found his ass again, caressing the soft skin, pushing the other man's hips into his, thrusting his cock against his.

They kissed wantonly, panting hard into each other's mouths, gasping, clutching at each other.

"What do you want Chris?", Darren panted under his breath, looking right into the younger man's icy blue eyes.

"Anything...just...do something Darren, whatever you want!"

"Let me blow you.", he said.

"Are you sure? Just because I did doesn't mean you have to...we said no pushing so..."  
>"You're not pushing me Chris. I want to...I really do. I want you to feel good. I don't want to rush things...we have all night for this and I actually really want to take my time if that's ok with you.", Darren said, looking at Chris again.<p>

"I think I'd love that."

Chris hated quickies, he found nothing more annoying.  
>Sure it felt good and sometimes it could only happen that way but if he loved something it was long, non-rushed sex with a lot of foreplay and a lot of desperate kissing.<p>

So he was more than ok with Darren taking his time.

"Lay back.", Darren whispered, smiling warmly at him.

Chris obliged happily, his upper body propped up on his elbows, his chest heaving and Darren couldn't help but suck on Chris's neck, feeling his pulse harsh against his lips.

"So fucking perfect...", he murmured, eliciting a groan from Chris.

He kissed his way down letting his lips ghost over Chris's pale lean stomach.

Darren went deeper.

Deeper.

Chris arched his back when Darren closed his lips around him, his tongue moving in soft patterns over the leaking tip.

The younger man hissed, moaning deeply.

"Oh god Darren...this is...this is..."  
>"Hmm?", he hummed around Chris's cock, making him thrust up into his mouth at the low vibration shaking through his body.<p>

Darren pulled away, breathing heavily, stroking Chris's erection franticly with one hand, the other was grasping his own.

"Shit I'm sorry but it just felt so...oh god...fucking good!"

"Tell me about it...", he said, laughing softly, lowering his head again, giving the tip a quick hard lick, making Chris's cock twitch.

"S-s-stop, come up here.", the younger man panted, pulling Darren up softly, pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

His tongue slid between Darren's parted lips, teasing his.

"Darren I...I want...", he moaned out loud when Darren lined up their cocks, rutting against Chris desperately.

"What do you want?", he whispered.

"I want you to fuck me.", Chris panted into Darren's ear, making him grind his hips into his harder, groaning.

"Only if you want it too.", Chris muttered, his mouth working on Darren's neck again.

"Are you kidding me Colfer? Have you looked at yourself? I don't think anyone could say no to you right now. Of course I want it too. God I still can't believe we're doing this...shit Chris."

"Wait, we need lube.", Chris said, getting up to walk to his bedroom.

Darren took the time Chris was away to cool down a bit.

He could swear that he would come as soon as Chris touched him again.

The older man closed his eyes, lazily stroking his cock, squeezing the base so he wouldn't be as rock hard as he'd been the whole time.

Chris came back, his erection still hard and ready, he was carrying a condom and a bottle of lube.

He stood in front of Darren just watching him.

The way his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth hanging open, panting.

"You're so beautiful Darren...fuck...I can't believe I can have you."  
>"The pleasure is all mine.", he smiled up to him.<p>

They shared a rushed kiss, Chris was on his back again, lubing up his finger before gently pushing one in, gasping at the intrusion.

Darren groaned, watching him in awe.

"So fucking perfect.", he whispered, stroking his erection slowly, his other hand was grasping Chris's thigh.

"L-let me?", Darren asked, stopping Chris's movements with his own hand, making him pull out.

He grasped the lube and poured it on his own fingers.

Darren pressed his index finger inside carefully, moaning when he felt Chris's muscles clench around it, holding him firmly in the tight heat.

"You're so tight...how am I supposed to fit in there? God...", Darren's eyes were cloudy, watching his finger slide in and out of the other man, lost in Chris's soft moans.

Chris was panting and sighing, his head had fallen back against a cushion and his eyes had fluttered close.

"C-crook your fingers a bit...please Darren!", he said through gritted teeth, his hips rocking back against Darren's fingers, trying to get him in deeper.

"Like that?", the older man asked, twisting his digits inside Chris, grinning widely when Chris's body jumped and a loud moan ripped from his throat.

Chris was sweating and thrashing on the couch, grasping Darren's arm just to hold on to something.

"H-holy shit...", he whispered when he had caught his breath again.

"A-another one Darren...", he smiled up to the older man who was gently brushing a streak of brown hair out of Chris's sweaty forehead, placing a kiss on it before pulling out.

He watched Chris's muscles work in his stomach and his hole was twitching, ready for him.

"C-come on before I get embarrassed!", Chris begged.

"Don't worry...", Darren said in a low voice, reaching for the lube to get more of it on his fingers.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed...", he whispered, kissing the other man deeply, while pushing three fingers inside of him.

Chris hissed into the kiss, hands grasping at Darren's biceps.

He let out a breathy moan when he felt the older man's muscles work while he picked up the pace.

Darren was nibbling on his lower lip softly, opening his eyes to watch Chris's face.

Chris's body arched when Darren hit that spot again, his upper body rising from the couch and he hooked his arms behind his back, feeling the other man's shoulder blades shift.

"I need you...now Darren please...please already!", Chris whispered against Darren's neck hotly, his face buried in the crook, kissing the damp skin.

"Yes yes, Chris...I need you too so bad...you're so fucking amazing!", Darren muttered, finding Chris's lips again.

Chris's eyes wandered down Darren's body as he stood up, his hand was lazily jerking his cock and Chris couldn't help but stare for a few seconds.

"Gosh...", he sighed. "Come on Darren...hurry up..."

"I-I can't find the condom, it must've disappeared in all that cushions...", the hazel-eyed was looking around but Chris was too turned on to wait, his erection was so hard it hurt and he needed release and so did Darren.

"Don't care...just get in me already!"

"But Chris...I...are you sure about this?", Darren asked.

"Yes...yes I am...you are...you are clean right?"  
>"Yes! Yes I am! And I suppose so are you?"<br>Chris nodded, kissing him softly.

"I just want to feel you...is...is that ok with you?", he whispered against Darren's swollen lips.

"Do you trust me?", the older man asked.

"I do...more than anyone."  
>"I guess it should be fine then.", Darren said, pulling Chris up.<p>

His mouth found Chris's again and his hips were rotating, thrusting up against the younger man.

"I want you to ride me...", he whispered quietly.

"Oh god...", Chris panted as they broke the kiss.

They looked at each other through half lidded eyes, smiling softly.

Darren sat down on the couch, looking up at Chris, his hand reaching for the lube but he never broke eye contact.

He lubed himself up, his eyes following Chris.

The younger man had placed himself on Darren's lap, grinding his cock against him, he lifted his hips up.

"This is so fucking surreal...", Darren whispered and let out a breathy laugh that turned into a low moan as soon as Chris lined his cock up with his entrance, lowering himself slowly.

"Oh god Chris..."

Darren squeezed his eyes shut, so hard he could see stars.

The feeling of Chris's tight hot muscles working around him was too much, his hips stuttered and he tried his best to not just slam them up to be buried in that perfect silky warmth.

Chris's fingers dug into his thighs, leaving red marks.

He let out a shaky breath when Darren was fully settled inside of him.

Chris stopped his movements, trying to get used to being so full of Darren.

And then it hit him, the alcohol suddenly disappearing and it felt like he was back in reality.

Darren-fucking-Everett Criss was _inside_ of him.

He was having _sex_ with his best friend.

_His crush._

The flirty hobbit sized troll that drove him to the edge of insanity nearly every day.

And he couldn't imagine what could be more perfect.

Chris winced a bit when Darren couldn't help but shift slightly.

"I'm sorry...but...fuck Chris...you're so tight and you feel so perfect around me.", Darren babbled.

Chris smiled at him warmly, pressing his forehead against his when he started to rut back and forth slowly.

"It's - it's fine...just...it's been a while...", he whispered, opening his eyes to look into Darren's hazel ones.

They were now dark green and cloudy, staring back into his ocean blues.

The younger man started to move a bit faster.

His hips rolling teasingly, mouth hanging open and soft pants and moans were escaping his throat.

Darren's strong callused hands gripped his lower back tight, pulling him closer, needing more.

Chris was grinding hard against Darren, groaning and moaning because Darren felt so incredibly big that way and just the thought of being connected to the other man like that made his head spin even more.

His forehead was still pressed against Darren's, he tried his best to keep his eyes open.

He never wanted to see anything else but the sparks in Darren's eyes, the way they would gleam and shine, dark and wild.

Chris was panting harshly, his nose brushing Darren's, their lips met for a hasted, soft kiss every now and then and Chris was lifting up his body faster now, riding Darren with all he got.

Darren was groaning underneath him, his hands digging into his sides, holding him close and firm.

Chris started grinding again, rolling his hips while Darren was thrusting up into him, moaning when the younger man clenched around him.

"Fuck.", Darren breathed.

Chris sat down, Darren was all the way inside and the tip of his cock was nudging Chris's prostate, making him squirm and moan helplessly.

"S-shit Darren...it's so deep...you-you feel so hot and big it's - it's amazing...I'm gonna come any second. I'm sorry...it feel so fucking good. Shit.", he was cursing and thrashing on top of Darren, making the older man lay his head back.

Darren thrust harder, pounding Chris, never letting go of his hips, never breaking eye contact.

It was so incredibly intense.

Darren let one hand slip from the blue-eyed's hip and started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

When Chris came all he saw was white.

He was shaking and moaning, shuddering and clamping down on Darren.

Darren stopped thrusting for a moment to let Chris come down a bit again.

His hand was still wrapped around Chris's length.

"Fuck Darren...fuck...don't stop...", he whispered against the older man's lips.

With that Darren started thrusting again.

Chris's muscles were still contracting around him and he couldn't take it anymore.

His hips stuttered up, his thrusts were shallow and frantic.

Darren came deep inside of Chris, holding him close, panting into the crook of his neck.

They were just staying like that, neither of them moved.

They could feel each other's heart beat harshly and fast, pounding inside their chests.

"Chris?", Darren asked quietly, playing with the younger man's hair, still breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"C-Could you - could you get up please?"

"Honestly...I don't know if I can.", they laughed softly.

"No seriously, my legs feel so incredibly weak...", Chris said, smiling at Darren.

He finally rolled off, cuddling up against the older man.

Darren kissed his temple when he shifted, slowly standing up.

"Are you leaving?", Chris asked, panic sounding in his voice, his eyes were gleaming up to Darren.

"No! No, I'm not, I was just getting up to get a towel so I can clean you up."

"Always the gentleman Dare...always the gentleman.", Chris laughed, spreading out on the couch.

"I love you though.", Chris babbled, his eyes heavy with sleep and breath steady.

"I love you too.", Darren said without thinking.

It was like it was just a normal thing to say.

It felt like they've told each other so many times before.

His stomach was fluttering and he looked back at Chris.

Their eyes met.

"What is that about...?", Chris asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I have no idea...but I'd really love to know some day...maybe we should just let it flow...see where we go from here..."  
>Chris nodded, grinning contently.<p>

"Sound good to me..."

"Like I said Chris...this isn't something I'd throw away just like that. You know I'm not like that...", he whispered.

"And you know I'm not like that either.", Chris said, meeting hazel eyes again.

"Yeah...I know.", he leaned down to kiss Chris one more time before he disappeared in the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth.

"Let's get you cleaned up...", he muttered, letting the cloth run over Chris's still slightly trembling stomach and over his chest.

"You are so fucking gorgeous Colfer...really now...", Darren whispered, kissing Chris's neck.

Chris hummed contently, finding Darren's lips again to share a tender kiss.

"L-let's go to bed ok? I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any minute.", Chris mumbled, his eyes closing.

"Can you walk?"  
>"I'm not sure...", he said.<p>

"I'll help you, come on just hold on to my arm."

Chris pulled himself up on Darren's arm, his legs were definitely not strong enough yet to carry his whole weigh so he was grasping at Darren.

When he finally slumped down on his king sized bed he pulled Darren down with him.  
>Darren let out a surprised gasp when he landed on the other man.<p>

Chris took the blanket, wrapping it around them, holding Darren close.

"I-Is this ok?...We didn't make any rules about how things are when we're not having sex anymore..."

"This is perfectly fine with me Chris...don't worry...it's not that different...we've cuddled before so why would I tell you to stop, especially now that you smell so good and feel so warm...you're comfy...I could get used to this."

"Please don't. I've got pins and needles in my leg...could you shift? Yeah like that is great."

Darren's leg was tangled with Chris's, laying on his side, face nuzzled into Chris's warm neck.

"I feel disgusting...", Chris whispered, laughing softly.

"Me too...but I really don't want to get up again..."

"Me neither..."  
>Chris was on the edge of going to sleep, his breath steady, his arm wrapped around Darren's warm body.<p>

"Chris?", Darren asked quietly.

"Hmm...?", the younger man opened his eyes, looking at Darren through his lashes.

"You're magical you know that?"

"You're a dork Dare...but I have to say you are too..."  
>"Thanks.", Darren laughed.<p>

"And now let's sleep...the vodka is already starting to give me a hangover..."  
>"Poor Chris..."<p>

"Shut up...it's not funny! Chris snapped while shifting closer to the other man.

Darren was caressing his hair, smiling to himself.  
>"Yes it is...you're adorable when you act like you were bothered.", Darren whispered.<br>"I am. Jerk!", with that Chris couldn't help but laugh too, kissing Darren's temple.

Darren watched Chris fall asleep.

He still couldn't believe he had this beautiful young man in his life.

That he was able to watch him while being this close, being closer to him than anyone ever was.

He listened to Chris's deep, steady breathing, felt his heart beat and he could've died with happiness.

Darren felt his eyes close and he drifted slowly into sleep, with a smile on his face and the man he loved in his arms.


End file.
